


Aimez-vous

by Sephran



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Gay, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephran/pseuds/Sephran
Summary: OS. Zack est mort et Cloud à ses côtés ne peut s'empêcher de penser, de pleurer car plus jamais il ne reverrait ce sourire orné les lèvres de celui qu'il a tant aimé. Puisque dorénavant ce passé n'a plus lieu d'être...
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife





	Aimez-vous

**Aimez- vous d'Adam & Eve**

**_Aimez-vous et vous serez heureux…_ **

Il est là, allongé, inconscient sur le sol. Autour de nous, le monde est comme figé, arrêté sur un temps qui s'est depuis longtemps écoulé. Mais peut m'importe puisqu'il est le seul dont je me préoccupe.

Malgré ça, je le regarde impuissant se vider de son sang et je sers fermement sa main de peur qu'il me soit enlevé.

**_Les mains que vous tendez ne seront jamais vides…_ **

Pourtant, j'ai beau les tenir, les serrer de toutes mes forces, elles me semblent si froides, dépourvues de toute vie.

**_On a les yeux ouverts, On a le cœur moins lourd…_ **

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, elles tombes le long de mon visage et brouillent ma vue. Ma poitrine me fait mal, si mal. J'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un s'amuse à me broyer le cœur.

_**On crée des lendemains qui dureront toujours...** _

Et pourtant en le regardant, je sais que ces lendemains dont ils parlent, lui ne les verra jamais.

Ces paroles me font mal mais je le sais. Je l'ai su à l'instant même ou ses yeux se sont fermés. Jamais plus il ne les ouvrira.

_**Vos yeux dedans ses yeux…** _

Mais jamais plus son regard ne croisera le mien.

_**Avec un rien d'espoirs…** _

Mais je ne peux plus, non je ne peux plus y croire, je n'en ai ni l'envie ni la foi.

_**Le présent est si beau…** _

Surement pour certains mais pas pour nous Zack, plus pour nous.

**_Aimez-vous & vous serez heureux…_ **

C'est pourtant ce que nous avons fait, nous nous sommes aimé mais cette phrase ne nous était certainement pas destinée.

Pardonne-moi Zack, car peut-être ne t'ai-je pas assez aimé…

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un ancien OS que j'avais écrit sur le couple Zac-Cloud.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me retrouver sur le site Wattpad ou je viens de terminer ma toute premiere histoire original. Mon pseudo sera le même. Merci.


End file.
